Interns
Interns are people hired by Chris and the producers to aid in the production of the show. They perform a variety of tasks, such as testing out challenges, researching info to aid in challenge set-up, and even pampering Chris. Throughout the Total Drama series, Chris frequently mentions the interns getting injured and some even dying. A running gag throughout Total Drama is having interns test out challenges to ensure that they are safe enough, only for them to die or get severely injured during the testing. Nonetheless, Chris will consider the challenge as safe, regardless of the state the interns are after testing it. He will then say the commonly-used phrase, "Well, that seems safe enough." Total Drama Enchanted Forest: 'Known Interns:' *Justin He appears as an intern in the first episode of the season, when a tree falls and causes a wildfire, that is fired off by him. Chris then reveals that he is back as an intern, because he wants more screen time. He doesn't appear in the next two episodes, but makes his second appearence as an intern in episode four, where he is revealed to be the one who selected the clothes that the contestants have to use in the challenge, thanks to his fashion knowledge. Even when he reveals that it was hard for him to do so, Chris ignores his struggles, and buries the clothes (and him) with some trash, that is considered by himself to be "more useful" to the cast. He doesn't phisically appear in the next episode, but he is mentioned to be the one who searched for Dave in the woods, after Sky casted a spell on him with her new Dark Magic Book that caused him to be terryfied and hide. It is also revealed that it took a hard job to him find him. He doesn't appear for a lot of episodes, but is back in Dragon Bold, where he is dressed as a prince, and threats Hydreigon to a fight to save the kidnapped Ella, but is simply eaten by it. At the end of the episode, he appears in a nest, surrounded by some hungry Deino, and his fate is left unknown. After being absent for a long time, Justin appears at the forest in Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That, where he meets Dave and they both start talking about Chris, the competition and being forgotten. Justin reveals that he escaped from the dragons jumping out of the nest, and landed on the sea, and then he swam back to the Enchanted Forest. Then, Dave gives him a tip: Sometimes it's better to step aside. After Sugar gets burnt by Hydreigon at the end of the challenge, he fires her off, and when the dragon kidnapps Chris, he uses Dave's tip to prevent himself from saving his boss. Later, it's revealed that he was fired after Chris appeared, and he is seen taking a boat with Danielle, to go away from Chris and TD, to have a better future. 'Other Interns:' There are many other unnamed interns on Total Drama Enchanted Forest, that just appear mentioned by Chris, reffering to how they tested a challenge, or being ordered by him to do some work, but those interns were minor characters, and mostly unknown. Total Drama Sky Adventures: 'Known Interns:' *Billy Billy first appears in the season in One, Two, Three, Fort, evacuating Dakota after she slips in the ice, and Izzy soon waves at him. Later, he appears again, really scratched, and it is revealed that it was Izzy, the one who attacked him. *John *Maria *"Mike" (Mal) Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites: 'Known Interns:' There are no known interns as of now, but Don takes the place of Chris' assistant, as Chef did long ago. Category:Characters Category:Fictional Staff Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2